Two Thousand Volts
by Rex
Summary: A song fic set to 2000 Volts, by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy, the coolest band in the world. It's in my fic universe, and a lot of it's relevant to Election. But there is some stuff that will carry on into a fic you'll see later. I would appreciate some revie


# 2000 Volts

_He's got a sharkskin suit...and a diamond earring.  
He got jet black hair, just like his mother._

Tom Riddle admired himself in the mirror as he left his bathroom. He was dressed suavely, with a hint of evil in him. He had a job to do tonight. Someone was onto him. And that someone was dead.  
_  
He's got a jail tattoo, of his long-lost brother.   
He's got a shotgun fuse...  
Don't you pull his trigger._

That was enough. Sirius Black's temper raged as he punched Peter Pettigrew to the ground. "You traitor! Liar!" he yelled. Pettigrew hit him with a full-body bind. Sirius stared at him with a look of shock.

"You have no idea what this means to me," Peter said. "And to my master at that," he added.  
  
_Come from jail without a gun, public enemy number one.  
  
_Joe Young and Nathan Talon stared out the murky waters of the water. They stared back at Azkaban. They could see the land, miles away. They had made it out. They dove into the water, knowing they were about to embark on the most dangerous quest of their lives._  
  
Killed a man...on the run.  
  
_Sirius Black stared at the man in front of him, the former Death Eater. He had fought it almost to the death as the Death Eater attacked him. It was a shocking, frightening, thing. Peter was at Hogwarts. He had to make it there before the Ministry caught up with him. He transformed into Padfoot._  
  
On the lam, without bail, headed straight back to jail.   
Nowhere else for him to go...  
  
_Tom Riddle looked at the Dingo family, the first people he had ever killed. Their son Duke would be arriving soon. The female Dingo was in her bedroom, a towel around her dead body. There was blood soaking the white towel. Her husband was in the study, a knife in his head. The lock was melted. The only way to get through was to break the door down.

He left just moments before Duke opened the front door. _  
  
Daddy-o...  
Daddy-o..._

_He gonna make his mark...in a Vegas hotel.  
He rolled snake-eyes Jack!   
Yeah.  
  
_"I don't know about this," Nathan told Tom as they stepped into Muggle public bathroom. "They're going to meet us here?"

"That's what they told me," Tom responded as they found the third stall from the left. "They said that they helped Sirius Black get onto his feet while he was in hiding."

"What would Sirius Black have been doing in America?" Nathan asked Tom as they stepped into the empty stall and locked it.

"I'm not sure. But these guys are big criminals, and they could put us in hiding. They've outsmarted the Ministry numerous times," Tom said with little confidence.

"I wonder what the price is gonna be..."_  
  
He gonna make his money...   
He's headin' west, on a killin' spree...  
  
_"That's the ninth man in five days!" the Muggle policeman from London said. "Something's going on in London!"

He drove home that night, unaware of the danger that was going to happen to him. He was greeted in his driveway by a man with black hair. The policeman tried to back out, but it was too late. His car abruptly stopped. The policeman took his gun out and stepped out the car. "Freeze!" he said, just before his body was ripped apart by a force unknown to him._  
  
Down in L.A....you know the killin's free.  
Yeah!_

_Come from jail without a gun, public enemy number one.  
Killed a man...on the run.  
  
_Colin Creevey took his seat at the press conference. The lights were bright as Duke Dingo, the new Minister, walked up to the podium.

"We used to swear Azkaban was the safest place in the world," he began. "We used to think no one could get out.

"A few years ago, Sirius Black escaped. His innocence was later proved. We have no problem with that.

"Now, two men, Nathan Talon and Joe Young, have escaped from Azkaban. These men are killers, cold-blooded killers. In your press packets, you will find necessary information to print. This is an emergency situation. Now, Joel Coen, the man in charge of the group that will be in pursuit of the fugitives, will speak."_  
  
On the lam, without bail, headed straight back to jail.   
Nowhere else for him to go...  
Daddy-o...  
Daddy-o_

_**He was born on the Fourth of July...  
The kind of guy, when he spoke to you, he stared you straight in the eye.   
He was the kind of man, when he walked into the room, you could feel it.   
And man, when he walked in the room, it sounded like this...**_

There was a strange, high pitched, laughter that erupted inside the building. A man in a dark cloak emerged, followed by seemingly hundreds of people. Death Eaters. "Come," the man said. "We have work to do." The man stepped over the bodies of those that had been killed in the massacre. The Death Eaters stepped all over them.

_He got a hundred years...  
And the electric chair.  
His final words were "I don't care."  
**I'll do it again!**_

The man in the cell next to them laughed as the Dementor approached him. He had recently gotten the order for the Kiss. He laughed, while backing up at the same time. Joel and Nathan watched, trying to keep happy thoughts in their mind. They turned away when the man's laugh turned to a yell of terror. They turned back, thinking of nothing, as they saw the man collapsed on the floor. The Dementor took the body and left.

_Come from jail without a gun, public enemy number one.  
Killed a man...on the run.  
On the lam, without bail, headed straight back to jail.   
Nowhere else for him to go...  
Daddy-o...  
Daddy-o_

_**The way the legend goes, is he was executed shortly after midnight.  
Some witnesses say he seemed to be enjoying himself.  
One witness said he died with a smile on his face.  
He was one bad, bad man...**_

As he left the Dingo house, Voldemort laughed. He laughed hard, as hard as he could. It felt so good...and yet he wanted more.

_Author's Note: That was my first song fic. Like? I dunno if I'll do more, but I just couldn't keep these images out of my head. And yes, this does fit in my universe. I'm working on something else, but I had to do this. I had to. I don't know why. The song is sung by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy, my favorite band. And seeing these words lessens the emotional impact of the song, which is really cool. I suggest you find the song. And it is called _2000 Volts._ It's a really cool song...I hoped this was really cool. (If you want to know who exactly Nathan and Joe are, you're gonna have to read _Election_ and wait a while for me to really dig deep into them. But they're coming...I assure you...a few fics after this. I am having ideas flow out my ears.)_


End file.
